Being Creative
by CadetAmericaAngel
Summary: Mari Valentine's father is head manager of WWE public relations. But when she starts putting her nose where it shouldn't will she survive the consequences?


My eyes fluttered open to my bright white room. I rubbed my eyes blinking a few times trying to adjust to the light. Sighing happily, I pushed my purple covers off me; I sat up, and looked out the two large glass doors opening up to a beautiful beach view. A corner of my mouth twitched up into a smile, but then I looked at the clock.

I gasped in surprise. "I'm going to be late for school!" I scrambled out of my bed and into my bathroom. Quickly, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and ran down the stairs to find my parents Marlene and Seth Valentine preparing breakfast. My father was an amazing public relations manager for WWE, and my mother was a stay at home mom, though she was great at writing, and wrote whenever she could. Hopefully, she would get one of her books published one day.

I ran in my socks around the corner and slipped on the bright wooden floor into a white wall.

"Ow," I wobbled and shook my head.

"Slow down there, tiger," Dad laughed as he folded his newspaper. His wet salt and pepper hair shimmered in the sunlight that came in from the large windows he wore his thin black rimmed glasses; he hadn't shaved yet, so he still had his whiskers on his face. "School doesn't start for another two hours."

"I know," I smiled. "I just like to be on top of things."

Mom walked over to me and kissed my head. "Sweetie, just sit down and relax for a few minutes. You have been stressed out all week with projects, and homework." I looked up at my mom. Her black hair was up in a messy bun; her bright green eyes sparkled with happiness. My parents were so beautiful. I was so lucky to have them.

"Ok," I rolled my green eyes. "What's for breakfast?"

"For you eggs, bacon, orange juice, and a banana," Mom placed my breakfast plate in front of me. I smiled and started to eat my breakfast, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I put that first piece of crisp bacon in my mouth.

"What are you doing today, honey?" Mom asked Dad.

"The same as usual," Dad sighed as he put his newspaper down on the marble counter top next to his mug of coffee. "Going to the headquarters in Los Angeles, do some paper work, and have a couple of appointments with Mr. McMahon." he didn't go into any details like I had hoped.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"That's none of your business, Miss Nosey." Dad smirked at me. I never liked Dad keeping secrets from me especially since he worked at WWE. Even though I just started to watch WrestleMania about a month ago I fell in love with the show. He never talks about what he's been up to at work, probably because he thinks I wouldn't understand….He's probably right.

"Ha ha ha," I rolled my eyes as I sipped my orange juice. Standing up I looked out the window to the beach again and spotted a man running around with his cocker spaniel.

"Mari? You can run around on the beach when you're back from school," Mom laughed.

I looked back at my parents, smiled, and ran back upstairs to brush my teeth. As I walked passed my dad's office I heard his phone ringing. I looked into the office and wandered over to his desk.

"Mr. Valentine! We got the arena and we get to announce the latest storyline to the media! I haven't told Caroline yet, because I thought you should hear first. Get over here as soon as you can! Bye." The message machine stopped. That sounded like Mr. White, my friend Fletcher's dad. He worked alongside my father at WWE.

"A new storyline?" I raised my eyebrows curiously. Cautiously, I sifted through some of Dad's papers. There were a lot of notes for new projects for WWE and files on some old storylines. I found more of his notes under the files and read them over. They were all so interesting I got lost in thought as if reading a book.

"Mari? You ready to go?" Dad called. I jumped surprised and ran out of his office quickly.

"Uh, uh, yea, Dad!" I called back. I grabbed my backpack and glanced back at my dad's office.

* * *

"Hey, Fletch," I greeted my friend as I walked down the sidewalk toward school. Fletcher smiled and ran his hand through his sandy hair to get it out of his eyes. He and I have been friends ever since we were kids. We would make sandcastles together, splash other children, throw sand at kids, and put sand in kid's swimsuits. Yep, we were best friends. Our parents were practically best friends too not just because our dad's work together. Our moms were best friends in college, and our dads met at some sort of convention in Nevada.

"Hi, Marianne," Fletcher snickered. I scowled at him in annoyance.

"Don't call me that," I said.

"It's your name isn't it?" Fletcher smirked.

"Yea, and you know I don't like being called that," I snapped at him. He laughed and wrapped his arm over my shoulders.

"Relax, Mari," he smirked. "Hey, we should go to the beach after school today. Ash, Grey, Haley, Whitney, and Penny are going."

"Eh…" I bit my lower lip nervously.

"Come on, Mari!" Fletcher pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I have to work on my French project," I explained and started walking faster.

"Mari, are you trying to avoid me?" Fletcher asked surprised.

"No," I looked away. Though, Fletch and I had been best friends for years, we started to grow a part. He treats me like I was one of the guys, and expects me to be interested in everything he is. He doesn't respect me as much as he used to and his friends weren't the nicest people around either.

"I know that look," Fletcher narrowed his eyes at me accusingly. "You are trying to avoid me!"

"No! I just need to work on my project!" I objected.

"You know, ever since we got to high school you've changed," he stopped me in my tracks. "You never want to hang out anymore, or do anything fun like we used to."

I evaded his gaze and tried to walk passed him ignoring his calls for me to stop.

'Did I forget my math book? Do I have a History test? I think I do. I've got my Math book. Dang it! I forgot my English binder! Oh well.' I filled my head with random thoughts to drown out Fletcher's voice as I walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

As I left French Club the hairs on my neck shot up and a shiver went down my spine. The school was kind of creepy looking after hours. It felt cold in the shadowy hallway not just because the sun wasn't shining in through the windows, but it felt like someone was watching me. Panic started to rise inside of me making my stomach turn. I looked around quickly then took off as fast as I could to the front doors of the school.

'It's just shadows, Mari,' I thought to myself as I tried to slowly walk again. 'Calm down.' A loud crash came from behind me. I didn't bother to look; I screamed and took off again. I pushed open the doors to the school and a beam of sunlight hit me warming my cold skin. Sighing in relief I walked onto the sidewalk looking for my nanny's car. Yes, I still have a nanny. My parents still don't like me being home alone in such a big house in California. I raised an eyebrow in surprise; she was usually here on time. The only car there was a bright red Suburban.

After a few minutes my nanny arrived in her black Honda Odyssey and I jumped in the passenger seat.

"Where have you been?" I asked as I buckled my seat belt. Something caught me by surprise. The way my nanny, Thea, held her grip tightly on the wheel, she didn't look me in the eyes and smile like she usually did, and stared out the windshield. Her skin was abnormally white, and looked completely frazzled. I leaned toward her to try and look her in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" I placed my hand on her arm. It was cold. That's when I realized what was wrong with her.

Screaming, I leapt out of the car stumbling onto the side walk. I struggled to find my phone to call the police. I heard a mumbling sound come from behind me, so I turned around to see who was there, but I didn't see anyone. I didn't notice that my cheeks were wet and tears were streaming down my face. Before I knew it I called my Mom out of instinct.

"M-Mom?" I was shaking on the sidewalk staring at the body of my nanny in the driver's seat.

"What is it, hun?" my mom asked.

"It's Thea," I sobbed. "S-She's dead."


End file.
